Changing To Adapt
by alewar8
Summary: Eyan Vespera D'Angelo is a Vampire born with a Demonic Soul.His father was a Demon only second to Sparda, his mother was the last known Soulless Vampire that drank blood.He used to live with a Son of Sparda(Yes USED to because sad to say Dante F-up)before he ran away to Fortuna joined the Order of the Sword and stayed with the one that helped him, Credo.(Dn't Wrry Intro 2 Eyan 1st)
1. Chapter 1

DMC INTRO

**For future reference I'm thinking about making the prequel which is him with his dad and meeting the twins but not now because this one's farther along. Look here though, I'm warning you all now that all the character may/most likely be OOC which means out of character soooo sorry! Also IDK on the whole timeline/story of the great Sparda so I'm making this up based on what I know and again I apologize...anyway enjoy I guess.**

Eyan Vespera D'Angelo…through that wasn't always his name. He used to be Cain but it was with the Latino pronunciation. He used to be the son of a Vampiress and a Demon. It's common for different races to mate but you see they were not ordinary in the Supernatural world. His mother was the last known Soulless Vampire, you may think that isn't special but you see most vampires now have a soul to burn because they were created not born. She was the last one to be alive for all of her kind was wiped away by Mundus when he saw how powerful they could become. Like most vampires she drank blood but unlike most she has but one weakness and it is not the rays from the sun. Her name was Vesperia; she was gifted with the power of the Guardian and took it to heart to listen to her Goddess but not even she could see everything.

Vesperia met Cain's father when Shadows fell upon the world. He was there driving them back without lifting his sword. He was a Demon and yes not ordinary for he was second to Sparda who was almost at level with Mundus at the time. His name was Aril; he helped Vesperia when the shadows grew too much for her. When the main creature appeared and attacked Sparda appeared and met it head on. Aril new to stand down then and looked Vesperia up and down; she had this sweet yet dark scent that hit him just right. Vesperia also scented him and felt he soulless body warm with something familiar yet foreign. "My Mate," they had both said and Aril finally smiled a gentle smile since his time in Hell. Sparda yelled Aril's name in which he looked behind Vesperia and found the beast aiming its claws to his newfound, beautiful mate. He lifted his sword for her and cut off its clawed hands in anger and retaliation. Sparda had then finished off the beast and gave a grin at the glowing in his friend's being. From there Vesperia spent her time with him and when the Temen Ni Gru gate opened Sparda called on them to help them. Aril was against helping the humans but when Vesperia said she would go even if he did not he went to keep her safe. When Sparda sealed the gate Vesperia was ashamed they had to use His mate's pure blood to do so and she used all her power to keep Aril with her in the Human World when it began to suck him back into Hell. Sparda only smiled at her and said, "Take care of them." With the will of her Goddess she put a second seal with her and her mate's blood. Temen Ni Gru went underground and Vesperia went in search of the children Sparda left behind. When she found them she cared for them as her own but in the image of their mother. Aril took Sparda's image but was gone frequently until Vesperia faked her death and left them with a human caretaker for she knew they would be better off.

She and Aril continued their lives but Vesperia could not forget the twins so she would visit them frequently behind Aril's back. One day she went to visit and they youngest of the two asked what was wrong with her stomach. She replied she was carrying her baby inside until he was ready to come out and meet everyone. When she gave birth Aril became more caring and when Cain turned five, Aril found she was visiting Sparda's bastard children and for the first time struck her. Still she went to see them and more pain came with it. Cain played with the two twins who were three years older than him. Cain loved his two friends but when he told his father that he cried from the pain Aril gave him as he yelled at him. He never told his mother but when she found out after the second time she gave her Goddess' protection to him and lashed out at Aril. A wedge grew between them and slowly but surely Aril grew Mad. His bloodlust grew and one by one the humans began to disappear until one day a small town was destroyed overnight. Vesperia knew so she left and when she did she broke her bond with Aril. He felt it but could not find his former mate and child. His rage grew over time and on Cain's tenth birthday he found them and slaughtered every one of the people that came for his birthday party. He saved Vesperia for last; she was almost lifeless on the ground. He looked down at Cain who was crying and whimpering in fear of the man he thought was his father. He kicked and screamed when he grabbed him and didn't stop until he couldn't breathe; Aril slowly choked him with a passive look on his face. "Momma…" he whimpered brokenly as he gasped for oxygen. One blast from behind and Cain dropped to the floor; Vesperia stood there geared in the armor her Goddess granted her. "Enough Aril," she had spoken but he only tilted his head. "You will die Vesperia along with that pathetic creature you call your child." They fought but Vesperia was no match for him so she trapped him in a cage of light. She knelt down over her son and kissed his forehead, "They're on their way now Cain but you will not remember who we are until our Goddess deems it right. I love you and always will…May she grant you happiness my child." Vesperia gave one final kiss to his forehead before she turned to Aril who was breaking the cage. She used what little strength she had left to deliver a curse on the demon, "Time is and will always be your enemy…for all the pain you caused let it become yours and make you wither until you've nothing but a shell. Let it all be yours in this time-" he broke through and dug his hand into her stomach. "For we will both die." She choked out. Aril threw her as he screamed in pain at the symbols being burned into his skin. He growled and turned to her but she was already lifeless on the ground. He had made his way to Cain but before he could lift a finger the Guardians appeared and attacked him in full force. He fled and one man, Angel Lamia, took in the boy who couldn't remember anything.

He was given no name for he wasn't human and the others believed he was not worthy. When the time came his memory returned and so he set out to destroy his once father. When he did find him, he felt remorse for his mother's curse rang true…he was nothing but a shell of what he once was. "You called me pathetic once but it is you who is pathetic Aril. Your hatred for human blinded you and led you to kill the one good thing in your life. You were never one I could call father but now…I do have one." When he returned he continued the lessons he had began to learn with his Father, Angel, as if he had never killed his father or even had his memories. Time went on and he met Dante and Vergil and both became his mates but when Vergil became Nelo Angelo his bond was broken for he would have shared the same fate. He lived with Dante and Trish for a long while. He and Dante made a Soul Pact and both were as happy as could be. Then they became busy with missions that made them come apart from months. His mark grew smaller but stopped when they spent time together again. Then he went on a ridiculously long mission with Lady and it all went downhill from there.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, that was the last one Eyan." I smiled at Lady.

"We can go home now?" She nodded and gave me a smile. I laughed in joy but then cringed at an uncomfortable feeling on my back and shoulder.

"The feeling's back?" I nodded and removed my coat.

"I haven't figured out what-!" I stopped when I remembered what I had on those areas of discomfort. "Lady, how big is the mark on my back?" I asked as I unzipped my vest and removed the piece of clothing.

She shined her light on me, "I thought this was much bigger…" she muttered.

"Where does the mark end?" she placed her hand on my shoulder blade. "

I see…" I sighed out. "Let's start heading home; I want to see Dante and Trish!" I said happily.

She smiled again, "Let's call Dante and let him know we're heading back." She took out her phone but I grabbed her hand.

"No, let's make it a surprise." I forced a smile out and she didn't notice the difference.

"Fine," she put it away. "You're paying for the gas." I nodded and we hopped in her car when we made it outside.

"When a mate's mark begins to disappear it can mean many things but most of the time it is because of three; you have been away from your mate for too long, your mate has begun to feel an overwhelming need to dominate and be rid of you, or he has betrayed you and mated with someone else repeatedly even when their soul is linked to you." My mother's voice echoed through my head and I hoped the reason for my situation was the first.

We made it back home, of course it took three days to get back but we made it nonetheless. "Wait out here; I don't think you'd want to see this." She cringed some and laughed.

"Yeah yeah, just be quick about it." She hopped back into the car. I quietly opened the door and expected Dante to be sitting at his desk but he wasn't there.

"Hell yeah," I looked to the stairs and smiled a bit before the scent of arousal hit my nose as I neared the stairs. I froze as my inner demon growled in rage; I quietly made my way upstairs and I heard muffled moans. I swallowed thickly and continued until I was in front of Dante's room. The moaning was louder, "Yeah I love this body of yours babe!" That was Dante's voice.

"Mmmm I love yours too Baby!" A woman's voice moaned out. I cracked open the door in time to see and hear them moan out each other's names as they both finished.

The woman sat up and smiled down at Dante who then sat up with a familiar blue plush toy. He handed it to her; she squealed and hugged it to her bare chest. There was a mating mark on her shoulder and it went down past her chest and to her lower hip. I felt that uncomfortable feeling again and I took a step back as I shut the door quietly with a hand over my mouth. My inner demon wailed out and I quietly made my way to my room. I packed what little things I had there and just as quietly went back out and hopped into the car with Lady.

She gave me a questioning look, "Just drive me to Fortuna; I got a mission to handle." She sighed and drove me. I gave her some money for the gas when we arrived and I thanked her. "Ah, try not to visit Dante after six…" She gave me a confused look as I waved at her and walked off. I found myself staying out on the street since I didn't know the area. I found a good spot in a tree and made myself comfortable up on a large branch. My inner demon hadn't stopped wailing since I found Dante with his new mate.

I felt grief strike me and I cried with my inner demon, "I was a fool, mislead by that devil inside him…"

I sobbed, "It isn't your fault…I was misled by that half devil as well…" I said and curled up with my head on my knees and my arms wrapped around my legs. My tears flowed freely as I tried to stifle my sobs.

"Are you alright?" I looked down to see a man with a goatee and slicked back hair. I wiped at my face and grabbed my bag as I jumped down.

"I'll be on my way." I said with a sniffle. He grabbed my arm, "I asked if you were fine not if you could leave." My demon continued to wail and I felt clawing at my shoulder. I pulled away from him and gasped at the pain he was causing me. "Stop it, you're hurting me!" I yelled and curled into myself. The man rushed to my side and kneeled down as I felt my shoulder become wet. "Xaphan stop it…please!" A pull and my coat came off and my vest was pulled down from my shoulders. Claw marks were shredding my skin where my mark was.

"What is happening?" the man asked in alarm as he looked at me with concern.

"Xaphan please…we won't go back to him we'll start over and…and…we'll find a new mate! One that won't betray us, one that won't leave us alone, one that won't tire of us and find a new mate…I promise!" the clawing stop and the wailing dimmed a bit.

"Do you really mean that you will easily leave him?" he hissed. I looked at the man and his dark expression as my wounds healed and the mark became smaller and smaller.

"He threw us away like nothing…why should we have to suffer when we deserve someone so much more than that devil?" I said sadly.

"I know that but…I just never expected…" I laughed and stood up on my knees.

"You were really surprised that he screwed a woman and mated her? I honestly didn't find it all that surprising…" but even though I felt that way, it still hurt and so my tears fell once again.

"You are a demon." It was a statement more than an answer as a blade appeared by my neck.

"Yes, a demon without a purpose now…death would be liberation." I looked up at the man and then back down.

"Just get on with it…we don't want live anymore." The blade did not move and he kneeled before me once again with a gentler expression.

"You are not evil, just in pain…" he sheathed his blade and stood again with his hand outstretched to me. "I will give you purpose…you will not have to return to your past. As long as you pledge yourself to the Order of the Sword and help the Holy Knights rid this world of demons." My inner demon purred and his wailing stopped.

"I think Xaphan likes this idea…I suppose…I accept your offer…I did hunt demons before this so I guess I'll be useful." I placed my hand in his and he helped me stand as I wiped at my eyes.

"I will not give in again no matter the pain of betrayal I will not allow us to die. You are right we can find a different mate." I sniffled and put on my vest and coat then zipped it back up.

"I am Credo the General of the Holy Nights."

I nodded, "My name is Eyan Vespera D'Angelo but…" I replied and picked up my bag.

"Let us think of a new name on the way to my home." I looked at him and nodded. He led the way down the street that was surrounded by white buildings and others that had colors resembling white. I looked around in awe at the beautiful city; we came to stop in a large mansion like house. "Come, you will be staying here for the time being." He walked through the gate and I dumbly followed as I gazed up at the big house. He opened the door and was greeted by a young woman with auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Welcome home Credo." She said with a gentle smile.

"Hey there Credo." A young man with dark hair and blue/gray eyes said with a wave. I flinched at his attitude and Xaphan growled and whined at the pain it brought it.

"Credo who is this?" the woman asked.

"A new member of the Order of the Sword, he is to join our rank beginning tomorrow…that is if his Holiness accepts him." He said and motioned me forward.

I took a step forward and looked at her with nervousness, "I am Xaphan Angelus Dooley…it is a…pleasure to meet you." I said with a slight smile.

She returned my greeting with a smile, "I am Kyrie, welcome to our home." I nodded and took a step back.

"Nero, greet your new house mate." Credo said but the boy made no move to do so.

"Nero please don't be rude to him, he seems like a good person." Kyrie said.

Nero stood and looked at me with a sort of sour expression, "Just like Dante…" I cringed at Xaphan's thought.

"There is no need for greetings seeing as he obviously has a sort of disdain and distrust against me." I said and looked to Credo who sighed at Nero with a shake of his head.

"There is a guest room on the second floor; it is the third door down to your right." I nodded and walked by them to my new room and home.

"Tonight we will merge together as one…our souls will no longer be divided." I replied with an okay and closed the door to my room. I sat down on the bed and removed my coat.

Just then Nero came in and I felt a pain rise up in my chest, "Look, I don't trust you but it doesn't mean I don't dislike you." He said as he stood at the door way.

"I understand that after all I am part demon." His eyes widened and he tensed up. "No I do not hunt humans; on the contrary…I hunt demons. My vampirism allows me to stay sane and because of my demonic side growing I do not need to drink blood frequently. When I do I usually have blood bags." I said but he still seemed tense. I sighed and removed my bloody vest and threw it on my coat. Credo made his way past Nero and handed me a white button up shirt. I took it with a thank you and used my vest to wipe away the blood left from my previous wound before I slipped on the shirt.

"You let a demon come and live here?" Nero asked angrily.

"He is not a threat and he can help the Order clean up the demons." Nero closed the door and locked it behind him.

"Not a threat? Wasn't it his Holiness who taught us that all demons aside from Sparda were dangerous?" I stood at the name of Dante's father.

"I'll have you know I am not just any half breed; I am the last of the Clan of Guardians. I took an oath on the Road to Dawn to protect this world and the humans living in it. I am the protector of their road to Dawn, the knight of our path to Twilight, and the keeper of its prison Eclipse." I said with less enthusiasm as I would usually have when I stated who I was.

"This is bull shit, you barely know the guy what if he turns on you and ends up killing everyone?" He asked. Credo sighed and closed his eyes in irritation.

"Look kid," I began as I made white energy appear around my hands, they formed claws and I swiped down at Credo before either of them could make a move. "My power cannot harms humans, only my demonic power can but even then I would rather be sent to hell to burn over and over again than ever hurt a human with it." They both stood in shock before my phone rang. I dispersed the energy and took my phone out of my coat. The caller ID showed it was Dante; I tightened my grip around it and felt grief overwhelm me.

"Is it your mate?" Credo asked.

"I...I can't…" I whispered and felt the tears come to my eyes again. "I can't…I just can't…" I sat back on the bed with my head lowered.

"Mate, what are you guys talking about?" Nero asked.

"Call Kyrie in…we might as well explain everything to you two." Credo replied. Nero grunted and reluctantly went to fetch Kyrie. The phone rang again and I just stared down at it until Credo took the phone out of my grasp. Nero returned with Kyrie and closed the door.

"I told her what he was already; she seems to trust your opinion so get on with this whole mate get up." Nero stated. The phone rang once again, Credo pushed the end button.

"I found him on my way home; he was in pain because his mate just recently betrayed him. What I assume was his inner demon attacked him where his mark was in an effort to break said bond correct?" I nodded.

"My mate recently took on another mate, I noticed something was off when my mark began to grow smaller and smaller and I had hoped it was because I was away from him for too long but…" I hugged my knees to my chest. "He mated someone else…usually more than one mate is common but if a soul link is established then they are all they need. I made a soul link with him and we were only to mate with each other but he thought otherwise…because of him my soul and heart are torn." The two stayed quiet.

"You were supposed to be mates for life?" Nero asked.

"Originally yes, after his brother relinquished his mating bond with me to save me…I became solely his." I bit my lip to stop the tears from falling.

"I don't understand if you two had that sort of bond then why did he do such a thing?" Kyrie asked.

"I am a demonic vampire…both sides have a need to find their mate…he was only part demon since his mother was human he doesn't have that full connection. I knew this even though he claimed he had it fully, that is why it wasn't shocking to me in the least when he mated that woman…"

I laughed some but it turned into a sob, "But that doesn't lessen the pain of it to you…" Nero finished with his arms crossed over his chest.

"It doesn't because I felt complete with him…that's what it meant to me, to vampires. Vampires do not originally have a soul so when they find their mate they have that void filled…it does not hurt their soul if their mate were to leave them because of that. I was born with a soul so I have to endure both pains…" I wiped at my eyes furiously with a chuckle.

The phone rang and Credo pushed the button again, "Can't you break that bond?" He asked.

I nodded, "If I merge completely with my demon, that way both my vampire and demon blood will be at peace with each other…but I do not know what will change if I do this." Kyrie appeared in my line of sight and hugged me. Nero stood behind her with a sort of protective aura as he looked down at me with determined eyes.

"Do what you have to do to break the bond with that bastard, we'll handle the rest." He said. I smiled some and thanked them, my phone rang again.

Credo looked down at it, "It is Lady." I sighed and stretched out my hand. He placed it on it and I brought it to my ear as I pushed to answer.

"Hey Lady…" I said into the phone.

"Eyan Dante called, I told him that I was on a mission, he thinks we're still on the same one and were in the middle of fighting. He said you wouldn't answer his calls so he got worried." She said.

I felt a pang in my chest, "He doesn't have a right to worry anymore, next time he calls tell him I said to go to hell and greet Mundus while he's at it." Nero smirked while Kyrie and Credo sighed some.

She chuckled, "Busy over there huh? I'll let him know you dropped by earlier when I get back." I said okay and hung up.

"Get some rest Angel; we'll get you fixated in the morning." I nodded at Kyrie and they exit the room.

"Let us begin to end this torment." I sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

+Three weeks later+

"Good job Nero, Angelus. At this rate there will be no demons left in the city." Credo said with an approving look. I smiled and looked at Nero who had a grin when he turned to me. After that night, I had successfully merged with my inner demon and the mark on my body had disappeared but my soul still felt broken. My appearance changed, I looked younger than what I had already looked like and my hair and eye color changed. With both my blood ancestry in balance my hair became light green and my eyes changed from golden hazel to amethyst. My broken soul and the void it created, well the pain and emptiness began to dull and fade away. I only ever contacted Lady and the last time I contacted her on my old phone was to tell her I was disconnecting because I was compromised. She never gave Him my new number and I was grateful, I told her I had gone to a different country due to some old issues surrounding some ruins found but of course that was a lie. She told me that He stopped asking for me and even stopped mentioning me and that a new hunter was staying at His place. When she told me that I told her that I wasn't returning, she asked why and I told her that I had been asked to stay and help. It was partially true and she understood, when she asked if I missed Him I said I did and that was also only the partial truth.

"Good thing you can still fight even with that sling on your arm." I said teasingly.

"Well I can't let you out of my sight now can I?" He replied with a smirk. Ever since that day I popped into their lives, Nero and Kyrie have treated me like family. Nero protected me as if I was his younger brother which was strange because I was older than him.

"Quit treating me like a kid, I am older than you ya'know!" I said and pouted as I sheathed my gun-blades. He laughed and Credo had a slight smile when I turned to him with a laugh of my own. "Go get cleaned up Nero, the Festival of the Blade is today. I don't want you to be late and end up missing Kyrie's performance so hurry."

He nodded and raced off down the street. I looked at Credo who held his arm out in front of him; I chuckled and walked forward while removing my cloak.

My white garments were unstained and I quickly put up my hood, "You two will do well today." I smiled with a nod and we continued forward.

"Hey Dante, how long has it been since you've seen Eyan?" Lady asked as she finished her explanation.

"Who-Oh, well since you two went on that job together." He replied nonchalantly.

"Dante, that was six weeks ago." He spit out his pizza. "We stopped by around seven; he came back out with a bag full of clothes and other belongings saying he had business in Fortuna." She said.

Dante looked up at her with a confused look, "He's been in Fortuna this entire time?" He growled out but Lady shook her head.

"He called me from a private number saying that he was in another country and he hasn't contacted me since last week."

Dante pondered, "Wait, six weeks ago on what day?"

Lady stood up straight, "It was a Monday I told you around seven." Dante paled at the realization but quickly recovered.

"I see, well I'll have to track him down later but for now…Trish!" But she was already on her way to Fortuna.

+Festival of the Blade+

"A shadow knight rose up, holding an enchanted sword named after me. That blade will challenge the devil's reign. Destroying the minions of darkness that stand in his path, the knight finally faced the strongest demon. But his strength was no match for the devil's dark wrath. He was defeated and fell into Oblivion. The people offered up their prayers, believing in the day when the darkness would pass, and sang songs of remembrance to the fallen knight. These prayers became our strength, our miracle, and by this miracle the shadow knight was reborn, and once again fought the devil's power. As the shadow knight once said, the darkness has cleared. Two millennia ago, there was a war, between the human world, and the other: the Underworld. But somebody from the Underworld, woke up to justice, and stood up against this legion, alone. His name was Sparda. Later, he quietly reined the human world, and continued to preserve harmony, until his death. He became a legend; The Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda." I closed the book and bowed to his Holiness before taking my seat near the door but still close to the front.

"Thank you Angelus for that verse, and it is thanks to him that we have more knowledge of what our Savior has done for us." He smiled at me and I bowed in return. He began to preach about how the Savior, Sparda, turned against his brethren for the sake of the human race. "Let us pray…" Nero got up and tried to leave but Kyrie tried to stop him. Just then a crash came from the roof's window and a man in red landed before Sanctus. My eyes widened at the familiar person, a shot rang out before we could even get up. Sanctus fell to the floor and the man turned with blood staining his face.

"Your holiness," Credo yelled. He and his knights drew their swords.

I stared in shock at the man before me, "Dante…" I thought before a yell brought me back to the present.

"Angelus, you come here now!" I stood and ran to Credo's side as the knights fought Dante. "Can you heal him Angelus?" I looked him over and let white energy appear around my hands but he would not wake up nor did his heart begin to beat.

"Credo Angelus," Kyrie yelled. I kept trying despite the knowledge that he was already gone.

"Kyrie," Nero yelled. I looked over in time to see Nero deliver and double footed kick to Dante's face. I shuffled to my feet and reached my weapon's case, I grabbed Blue Rose.

"Nero," I yelled and threw him his beloved gun. He caught it and pointed it at Dante.

"Kyrie, go with Credo and get out of here." Knights carried Sanctus' body out and Credo grabbed Kyrie's hand.

"I will return with help, you stall him until then!" Credo yelled.

"Angel you go with them!" Nero yelled.

"I can help you Nero!" I called back but one glance from him made me scowl and run after Credo. "Don't let this bastard kill you, you got that?" I managed to say before their guns shot off. By the time we returned, Dante was already gone and Nero was hiding his arm again. I stared up at the broken window and felt my soul begin to throb with pain and longing.

"Nero Angelus, you two are to capture this man understand?" I nodded and opened the case a knight handed me. "Some witnesses said he was heading toward Fortuna Castle." He added in. Nero made a small joke and Credo yelled at him for it. I put a hand on his shoulder as I lowered my hood.

"We'll get him Credo and I'll make sure he stays alive and well okay?" Credo let out a breath and nodded. I smiled a small one and went back to packing up my weapons and made sure my devil arms were secure. There was rumbling and the building shook violently. We all ran outside and witnessed the massacre of the townspeople. "Get them back to headquarters Angel and I will deal with this." Nero said. He ran forward and I stayed near the people to help.

He blocked Kyrie from an attack, "Momma!" I shot at the demons aiming for a little girl but all seemed to turn and aim all at once. I blocked with both my blades but still became entrapped by the rest.

I coughed, "Angelus!" Credo yelled.

"Tch," I gritted my teeth and used my white energy to disintegrate them all. I sheathed my blades and escorted her to Credo, "Protect them/" I told him and jumped out of the way when Nero made the wall collapse.

His arm was uncovered and I saw how it truly looked, "Don't tell anyone…" he muttered and began to walk away.

I put a hand on his shoulder, "You have my word Nero, besides I already knew about it." I informed and walked ahead of him.

"You're kidding right?" I chuckled at his expression.

"No I knew about since the beginning…though I guess it is my fault for not reaching you two sooner." I laughed lightly before my thoughts wondered to Dante.

"This time I won't let you get hurt." He answered with a grin.

"Thanks but sometimes you can't protect me from everything…" I replied sadly. He looked at me as we walked down a hall and some stairs.

"What's wrong Angel?" He asked.

I sighed, "That was a former colleague of mine…back when I worked alongside my…Him." His expression became angry.

"You worked for assassins?" He yelled out.

"When I worked there we hunted demons…I don't know what changed in the time that I was gone." I replied calmly.

"So that wasn't your former mate?" He asked. I smiled at him and I pointed at some orb looking thing.

"Enough talk Nero; we have to capture this guy." I said and ran up the wall and using as leverage to jump up and grab onto the ledge of a balcony. He grabbed the orb and soon we moved on until we made it to the first location, "Dammit." I muttered and he looked at me. "There's a Hell Gate here…" just then a laugh rang out.

"Didn't think you'd catch up so fast kid guess you're better than you look." He looked down at me so I put up my hood in discomfort; he grinned and jumped in front of me. "Who's this lovely creature?" He put a hand to my chin. Before I could retort Nero slashed down at him and he jumped away and back up on the ledge.

"Stay the away from him you bastard." He said as he pulled me behind him.

Dante grinned, "Don't want to share huh? That's messed up kid after all a gem like that should be shown to the world." I drew my gun before Nero could and shot at him.

"Watch your mouth, if you don't hold your tongue I'll have to cut it off." He had easily dodged the bullet and smirked at my remark.

"Oh feisty I like that in a partner." I felt myself growl low in my throat.

"Sorry but I have a partner and I intend to keep true to him." I spat out and he frowned.

"Too bad, it would have been fun." He replied. Nero shot at him but Dante drew his guns and repelled his bullets with his own.

"Since when do you have a partner?" Nero muttered.

"I don't but he'll leave me alone if he thinks I do." I replied. I pulled Nero away from the bullets and shot back at him but he just smirked and dodged. "Tch cocky as always…that bastard..." I muttered and flipped my gun into its blade form. Before I could get up to Dante the Hell Gate opened and fire erupted from it.

"Dammit Angelus go get that guy, I'll catch up." I looked at him and nodded hesitantly.

"Be careful Nero…" He grinned and waved me off, he went towards the Hell Gate and I took off after Dante. I felt my soul throb again but I refused to give into that weakness again. I caught up to him and threw my blade at him. He dodged it and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on now no need to fight how about we move this to the bed?" I felt a purr at the back of my head but ignored it and gave him a blank look.

"I know your type, cocky with an attitude but have the looks to make up for it," He grinned. "I simply despise people like you, you who just toy around with people and then toss them aside with no regards to their feelings. Your type disgusts me to no end." His grin dropped down to a frown.

"How do you know I'm like that?" He asked with a dark look.

"I don't but I can already tell…You have the scent of a woman on you yet your aura tells me you are mated to another, a male I believe yet you have this woman mated to your side? I feel bad for the one whose soul is suffering because of you." He shot down at me repeatedly and I was forced to dodge and shoot back with my other weapon. He nicked me on my arm and made me roll away from the following hits.

"You don't anything about me!" he called out with a laugh.

"Oh how wrong you are Dante…" I thought and deflected his shots with my now blade and grabbed my other sword to slash at him but he stopped it with his own sword. "So this is Rebellion, it truly holds the beauty of legend." I commented to further keep him from the truth. "It fits quite well don't you think?"

He aimed his gun at me but I moved so that his sword deflected it. We began our deadly dance of swordplay but soon enough he nicked me again and pinned me to the floor, I never was able to beat him.

"You know nothing about me or my mate." I looked at him with a glare.

"Which mate, the woman or the male?" his eyes narrowed at me. "You know nothing of the mating bonds between mates so really who here is the one that doesn't know anything?" He growled and raised his fist to punch me but it stopped just a few inches from my face.

"Why…" I looked up from his fist and to his face. "Why can't I hit you? Why did I feel pain when you said you had another mate? Why dammit!" A wide and malicious grin stretched across my face.

"You really are obtuse aren't you?" I brought up my knee and flipped him over my head. "The only way you'll know is to go find your male beta," I sighed some and my grin turned into a soft smile. "Well, that is if he allows you to find him." An angry expression appeared on his face before it was covered up with his usual grin. He said nothing as he began his barrage of attacks, it took all my concentration to dodged and block. He managed to knock my blade out of my hand and a shot rang out; I let out a muffled up cry. I looked down to my stomach and saw my white garments become stained with blood. I looked up at him and made to charge at him since I thought it would heal but I took one step and my body froze up.

"Wha-?" my blade slipped from my hand as I stumbled down onto one knee.

"Shit," he yelled and ran over to me. I looked up at him in shock before I picked up my blade and quickly changed it to gun from and shot at him.

He stopped, "You've done enough damage, don't you think?" I could feel my soul burn with pain as old wounds reawakened. He tried to get over to me again but I shot at him, making him jump back.

"Stop making this difficult and let me help you!"

I growled at him and stood up, "I'll die first before letting someone like you touch me." He looked taken aback at the tone of pure hatred I used. Heck even I was surprised but I guess I'm healing then.

"Look out!" I turned in time to shoot down a scarecrow but another managed to stab me through my lower abdomen. I grunted and shot it and caused its blade to retract from my body. The others were shot down and I stumbled forward in a bloody heap as I neared the edge where my other blade was.

"Angelus where are?" I sheathed my weapons and turned to Dante with a soft smile.

"Better get going…you'll be lucky if he forgives you at all for your stupidity." He looked away with a frown and disappeared.

I stumbled back and fell over the edge of the building, "Angelus!" I felt arms wrap around me.

"H-hey Nero, how did it go with that demon?" He gave a really weak smile.

"It ran with its tail between its legs." He said as he sat me down on the ground.

I grinned at him, "That's my little Nero for you…" I said with a pant.

"He did this to you…and why aren't you healing?" He asked in concern.

"I'm not sure…this has never happened before…I couldn't sense the demons behind me so I didn't react in time." Nero opened my garments and flinched at my wounds.

"We have to get you to HQ they'll help you there." I nodded and he helped me walk forward. We ended up in a snowstorm, as we reached the small broken bridge we fell forward. Nero picked me up and landed on his feet as I held on tightly. Two Ice demon knights appeared and moved forward to attack.

"Go Nero, I'll be fine." He hesitated but set me against a pillar then attacked one. He defeated one but was knocked back by the other, "Nero!" I stood up and tried to summon up my demon energy but nothing happened. "What…?" I focused on my Guardian power and a bow appeared in my hands. I aimed the best I could as it charged at me. I shot it when it was close enough and it dispersed with a screech. Nero shook off the snow and put Red Queen on his back.

"Nice Shot Angelus." I smiled before I fell to my knee, my bow shattering like glass when it hit the ground.

He came up beside me, "Something's wrong Nero…I can't use my demonic power anymore..." I said as I looked at him in worry.

His eyes were wide as well, "You can still use your Guardian power right?"

I nodded, "But it is becoming more difficult to summon up the strength for it…" He picked me up bridal style and continued forward.

"We have to get you help now." He stated grimly.

"Nero…He was a great person although at first he was quite the party person." I could feel Nero tense slightly. "He didn't care about anything at first during the time that Temen-ni gru appeared in the middle of the city…Lady made sure to change that even though she was planning on killing him too. His brother was the same, a calm and cold-hearted looking person that only cared for power but I knew better…I met Him first then his brother but at the time my soul and blood called to none of them. Until I fought a demon named Beowulf…He was too much and I was nearly dying but V saved me and gave me his blood rather than let me die. That's when I felt it, my soul and blood burned for him, they yearned and so did I. He felt it as well and took me with him to open the gate, I couldn't stop him but He appeared and crossed blades with his own brother. Not just for the human's sake but for mine, he thought that V had hurt me." Nero tightened his grip on my body as we walked at a slow pace. "Arkham had tricked us all…he needed their blood and Lady's to open the gate…He needed my parent's blood to break the seal on Sparda's power…None of us could stop him, he threw them off the platform as it rose. I knew I had to stop him but I was powerless and I only managed to be rendered unconscious. When I came to the two brothers were trying to break me out of some sort of barrier…" We drew closer to a bridge, "I died you know," He swallowed thickly at my comment. "The only reason I am here is because V made a pact with the Prince of Darkness who was Mundus' vessel. In the end V relinquished his bond with me, had he not I would have been tied to his fate when he had become Nelo Angelo…" We reached the bridge but he did not move.

"What happened to him, the brother I mean?" He asked.

"In the end…He had to kill him, Mundus' hold was too great for even me to break." I replied.

"Sorry Angelus, maybe you would have been better off with him rather than the other." I smiled through my heavy pants.

"Ya know…Xaphan was my inner demons name…My real name is-" we looked up at the sound of a crash. Nero pointed his gun up as he held me in one arm but didn't shoot and tilted his at the sight of the demon. A woman appeared on the demon that was slammed down, I recognized her instantly as Trish. She fought as Nero set me down against the bridge; he shot down the one she missed.

"You have my thanks." That's where they began their conversation. Trish has introduced herself as Gloria and I knew then that something was off about the Order or the Sword. I could tell Nero was uncomfortable with her appearance but I all I could do was chuckle at it silently. I groaned and she turned her attention to me. "You must be Angelus, is it true you're the only one that can work with Nero?" I had to chuckle at that.

"Pardon if I'm too forward Gloria but Nero can work with anybody it's their fault if they cannot mold and adapt to his way of doing things." I pant out puffs of air. Nero came to my side and helped me up.

"Let's get going, we'll head to HQ then I'll take care of our hunt." He picked me up again.

"They said you were a Hybrid but you're not healing like you're supposed to." She said.

"Yeah well tell me something I don't know." I replied. Nero frowned at the puddle of blood on the floor, "He's lost a lot of blood, and I'm going to regroup with the others. I'll get him there while you act as a decoy to other demons. That way he'll get the help he needs before it's too late."

Nero hesitated but handed me over to her, "I'll get him, you just get better." I chuckled breathlessly,

"Even if you don't just come back alive and well…something doesn't feel right Nero and it isn't just because of his appearance." Nero nodded.

"May the savior be with you on your journey," Gloria said and hauled me up carefully before walking away quickly. She stayed silent until we entered the castle and went through a door leading to the outside. "I understand why you left." I huffed a bit and looked at her before closing my eyes. "You didn't tell Nero that he shot you." I smiled some.

"Yeah well I didn't tell him he was my former mate either." She sighed some.

"I know that he's an idiot for what he's done but…why didn't you talk to him about it?" I sighed and groaned a bit.

"I saw it all Trish, how he said he loved her, her mark that was much bigger than mine, and how he gave her the gift he had given me. There was no more room for talking, but I wasn't surprised just…hurt." We went through the door in silence but she cut that silence.

"Us being here, it isn't helping at all huh?"

I shook my head but smiled, "My soul aches more than ever especially when I saw him that is something I cannot break." I said.

"I fought him but he didn't recognize me, his soul refuses to release me. I tried to break our bond but I only succeeded in breaking our blood contract he didn't feel it at all. I cannot break my attachment to him; he has to be the one to sever that bond." Trish stopped a moment and held me to her chest.

"He is a fool to have hurt you, especially for that ungrateful bitch he mated." I laughed but coughed violently. "I hope what's stopping your hybrid healing doesn't' last." I nodded and she continued her tight hold as she broke into a run.

We arrived at HQ and explained what the order had done so far without our knowing. "I hope Credo had nothing to do with this…" I whispered weakly.

"Credo; Have you chosen someone else already Eyan?" I said nothing and neither did she.

"Angelus," I turned my head weakly in Credo's direction.

"He's too good a man to be with someone broken like me." I finally replied. She handed me over to Credo and explained what happened just as I had told her how I fought Him.

"Angelus…Come we will have you taken care of inside." I smiled as he carried me in his gently and warm arms.

"I'm sorry Credo, I guess I was no match for him and now Nero is out there alone."

Credo let a smile appear on his face, "You did well Eyan, I am just glad that you are alive. I don't know what Kyrie and Nero would do without you…" I started closing my eyes. "I especially wouldn't know." I let myself drown in sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to find myself in a bed; I sat up and flinched at the pain. I looked around and found myself in a cage. I stood and looked around in confusion before a voice broke the tense air. "I see you have awoken." I turned to see his Holiness alive and well.

"Your Holiness you're alive?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, I have been chosen to be reborn again."

I walked to him and gave a slight bow, "It is good to see that you are well but why am I in a cage?" He smiled that gentle smile he always had with me and Kyrie.

"I cannot have you running around in the condition you are in." I put a hand to my stomach where I was stabbed.

"I don't know what happened, one minute I was healing like always did and the next I couldn't even sense the demons behind me." He still held that smile.

"I am afraid that was my doing," I looked up at him in confusion. "The book you found for me held incantations to temporarily seal away a demon's abilities; alas I was only able to use it on you before Dante appeared."

I took a step back, "But why? What did I do that put your distrust in me?" I asked and he held that smile.

"You're power as a Guardian and a Hybrid will power the Savior when he is brought to life, you should be honored Eyan Vespera D'Angelo." I looked down.

"What…what are you talking about? What did you do Sanctus?" I asked in panic.

His smile turned sinister, "The savior will become our hero and I a legend, he will save all the pitiful souls in this city…Nero will help with this." I punched the cage but he only laughed.

"Stop this madness Sanctus; you know how this will end!" I said in attempt to bring him to his senses.

"It will end with my rule." He disappeared and I slumped to the ground.

"Dammit…I promised that I would protect you but…Dammit! Dante you better stop him or I'll drag you into hell!" I yelled. I stood up and found a new pair of clothing. I slipped them on then tried to find a way out but everything was sealed tightly. "Dammit," I yelled and pounded my fists on the bars.

"I'll protect you because you're a part of our family now." I closed my eyes.

"Welcome home Nero, Angel are you two hungry?"

I breathed in and opened them again, "Please my goddess give me the strength to save my dear brother and sister." I felt energy surround me and I smiled. "Thank you," I charged through the cage and snuck my way around only to find myself lost. "Oh dammit this always happens." I muttered and sneaked my way through HQ, well at least I think it was.

"Angelus, what are you doing out of bed?" I turned at Agnus' voice.

"I'm looking for Credo…His Holiness said my presence would be needed for the Savior so I thought I should head over." I replied innocently.

He nodded, "Come then the savior is this way." I followed obediently and he hummed as he read through his papers.

"Lord Agnus have you heard anything from Nero? I'm concerned for his wellbeing." I commented.

He nodded, "I can see why you would be, after all Dante is not an easy opponent but you already knew that didn't you?" I didn't answer and unconsciously ran a hand over my bullet wound. "We have word that he is heading to Headquarters." I hummed and stumbled a bit when a sharp pain went through my stomach.

"Perhaps I should head over there and help, after all I do not think I can be any help unless fighting." I said through the pain.

"On the contrary," he turned and injected my chest with a jewel. "You'll be very helpful." I grunted and let out heavy pants of air. I backed away from him until my back hit the wall. He lifted my head, "Such a shame that something this beautiful and powerful will be wasted away into nothing but a source." I let out a weak growl and he laughed. Knights came in and pointed their lances at me. "Take him to Headquarters." I slumped into their hold as they took me away.

"Cre…do…." I fell into darkness. When I came to I knocked off the knights and ran towards the entrance of HQ. When I got there I saw a demon flying away with Kyrie in its hold. "Kyrie," I yelled but felt a stabbing pain when a lance appeared through my left shoulder.

I fell to my knees in pain and yelped when it retracted, "Fight Vespera…you have what little power I can give you." I swung my hand as a blade appeared in it. The knight fell back and disassembled. "Possessed…?" I said in surprise and began my fight with multiple armors. I couldn't keep this up for much longer…this is where I would fall I already knew this much. The rest is up to him.

-Credo's P.O.V.-

I flew after Agnus who had kidnapped Kyrie but what I found over the castle was a horrible sight. Angelus was bleeding mess on the floor and he was surrounded by knights with their lances smeared in his blood. "Angelus," I yelled in a rage and attacked. With a swoop of my blade all the armor was destroyed and I had him cradled in my arms. "Angelus…Angelus…Eyan open your eye dammit!" He finally looked up at me and gave a small smile.

"Cre-do…" I sighed in relief and cradled him closer. His smile fell away and he had withering look of sadness. "Why…why did you…let…?" When I met his eyes I realized I was still in my other form and he saw me for what I really was.

"He promised you three wouldn't be hurt…he said you'd all be kept safe."

Tears fell from his eyes, "I trusted…the wrong…person again…" I felt my heart constrict at his words and guilt began to eat away at my soul as I reverted to my human guise.

"No…I didn't…" he shakily put a hand to my cheek then moved it down to my neck and pulled me down weakly. I moved with him and his almost cold lips pressed against mine gently yet with such urgency that I pulled him flush against me and returned the kiss. I pulled back and looked into his glistening eyes.

"Save…them... please Credo please don't let become…a source like me…" I put my forehead against his and gave another kiss to his cold lips.

"I will make sure Eyan I swear on my…" when I opened my eyes his own were closed and his breathing had stopped. "Life…" I held his dead body for a while longer before I set him down and went after Agnus.

-Nero's P.O.V-

I ran in slight panic after Agnus who took Kyrie away. As I was reaching the entrance to HQ I stopped in shock. Right there before me…Angelus was laying in a pool of his own blood. His skin a pale color, "Angel…" something snapped when his names escaped my lips and I ran forward once again. Two knights appeared by him and made me stop but two lizard demons sprang forward to attack but a golden knight appeared and killed them both. I knew then what had happened to Angelus, "You…BASTARDS!" I ran forward with my Red Queen revved up and ready to attack. By the time I was done with them the anger disappeared and was again replaced by grief. "Angel…" I brushed the hair from his cold face and closed my eyes intent on not giving in to grief. "I swear I'll make this right Angel."

-Dante's P.O.V-

When I found the way to the castle's entrance I found that kid's friend lying cold on the floor. A pang of pain went through me and it felt like my soul was tearing again. "You have the scent of a woman on you yet your aura tells me you are mated to another, a male I believe yet you have this woman mated to your side? I feel bad for the one whose soul is suffering because of you." I dropped to my knees and touched his cheek.

"No way…Eyan?" the gem in the middle of his chest glowed and he disappeared into light.

"They killed you…but why…why did you leave us?" I stood up and ran into the building intent on catching up to the kid who's scent lingered with Eyan's body.

+3rd P.O.V+

"Kid how did you know Eyan?" He asked before he could leave.

"Credo found him…broken and hurt so we took him in." he replied.

Dante let out a breath, "Did he tell you why?" Nero looked back at Dante.

"His supposed mate broke him…" Nero looked over his shoulder briefly before looking forward again. "After I'm done here I'm gonna hunt the bastard down and rip his head off." With that he walked away and left Dante in silence. Trish appeared as Gloria and Dante let out a laugh at the ridiculous look she had on.

She grinned and removed the disguise, "You saw him?" Dante's smile fell away and he nodded.

"He's gone…they killed him and I realized too late what that pain was." Trish gave an apologetic smile and looked back after Nero.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" He sighed, "He can handle it but if he messes up I'll just kick his ass." He put rebellion on his back holster. "He said he was gonna find the one who hurt Eyan and rip his head off. Guess I better watch my back." Dante and Trish nodded to one another.


End file.
